Rendering Emotions
by DragonsRuleYourDreams12
Summary: Human emotions go beyond what we know. The homunculi manage to trick Alphonse into becoming a ruthless demon, one trained in the ways of murder. "Innocence is the best line to set aflame." Is this a battle Edward can't win? Rated for gore/language. R&Rplz


**Yeah, I died... ;A; But I'm back, with some pretty dark stuff. I might make this more than a one-shot if it gets some reviews, I suppose... I'll try to watch my language. No promises. Shall we begin?**

**Disclaimer: I've gone over this a thousand times. I don't, nor will I EVAR, own Fullmetal Alchemist. It belongs to it's rightful owner, and all the titles to it. I get no profit from fanfiction whatsoever. I simply don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, kay? **

**Now... Let's begin :D **

This all began a while ago. Before Brother and I knew what those monsters were capable of. Any lone person knew they were all homicidal demons, bloodthirsty and hungry to kill. Of course we knew that.

We didn't know they could bring out the monsters in us though.

Before I get to that part... There's one thing I have to explain. In every human, what lies beyond their soul, deep within their emotions, is a far more complex science than any of us can, or will, venture into. Aside from what therapists already know, basic human physiology, there's a side of human emotions that can be mended to form any mold, and manipulated into manifesting itself as clear as any other feeling, like happiness or sorrow. Only, as time progresses, human nature will allow itself to slowly start to shift into this emotion as a lifestyle. We become the demons. We become killers.

Knowing this, you can see what happened to us. Why we are the blame for the beasts we have created. Alchemy only served as a gateway to curiosity, one that we would eagerly follow, and become trapped within, shackled by our own craving for the unknown.

Now, our story can begin.

Brother and I had only just stopped at the local library. I had a stack of dusted books tucked under my arm, and a bag slung over my shoulder, filled with Ed's 'study snacks', as he preferred they were called. Ed had a thing for junk food.

I was waiting outside the doors as the blond alchemist's departure from the tall, stone building. The gleam of the sun hung over the small town we were currently in, blanketing it in what I observed to be a comfortable warmth. People were dressed in shorts and tee-shirts, walking around with happy expressions.

After the years we've spent and the things we've seen, it was good to see this expression. People often took such a thing for granted; they had no idea how much a smile, a wave, even a laugh, meant in this age of time.

I turned my head back to the large doors of the library. "Hurry up brother, I want to go look at the scenery... It's so nice out, too..." I murmured lowly to myself, shifting the books under my arm. I heard the bag rustle from my shoulder, and I heaved a light sigh.

Footsteps.

I turned back to face the small, but wide, stairway that led to the library, expecting an awkward glance from a passerby as they wandered past me into the building. Yet no one was there.

"Al?"

I turned again, relieved to see brother standing at my side, looking up at me with a confused expression.

"Yeah?" I asked, walking cautiously down the steps as I balanced some extra books Ed had gotten onto my stack.

"You seem distant, did you see anything unusual?" He pried, searching my eyes for some hint to emotion. Brother always knew how to treat me as if I still had every ounce of my normal body, instead of being the walking tin can that I was.

"No, brother," I answered, looking sideways, down the street, almost as if trying to detect something now that the thought was risen. "I haven't seen anything. Everyone seems cheerful, maybe it's the weather. Do you think...?" I mused, trying to get him to catch on that I wanted to do more sight-seeing with my real eyes, rather than pictures in the hundreds of books we scanned whenever possible.

"Come on, Al, we've got studying to do." He groaned, trying to sound exhausted. And he might have, to others nearby. I could hear the forced strain on his voice that proved it was only an act.

"Please?" I asked again, looking back down at him as I pressed the stack closer to my chest.

Edward groaned again, and started walking down the road opposite of the inn we had rented for the night. "Fine, but you owe me."

_Great, dinner on me again._ I thought, rolling my eyes as I shuffled after him.

It seemed like the perfect day.

Then I suddenly realized why brother hadn't wanted to venture into uncivilized areas. Today had been too peaceful. Too _normal_.

"Al." Edward said after a pause. He must have noticed my hesitant footsteps.

"Yeah?" I asked again, uncertainty wavering in my voice. I stopped walking and strained my hearing to beyond the forest sounds.

Everything happened in a flash.

Blue alchemic lightning thundered from the ground. A large, stone pillar shot from the earth's crust and climbed into the air, with Ed riding on it's surface.

"Brother!" I cried. It was far too dangerous to have him on such a thing.

Whatever was out here was smart enough to know to knock down the pillar before Ed was able to spot it. The stone cracked and whiplashed backwards, sending brother to the ground in a pile of rubble.

I quickly darted away from the rubble and scribbled an alchemy circle in the dirt with my forefinger, and slapped my palms onto it. Spikes shot from the ground, aimed at the shadows of the surrounding forest.

A laugh echoed from the trees in response. "Very good alchemists, very good. You were able to detect me before I got you. Very amusing. But now it's my turn."

I saw a flash of green in the corner of my eye. "Brother! Get up!" I hollered, standing. I didn't manage five feet before I felt an enormous weight pin me down by my back. My armor began to cave in.

I screeched as I saw the rubble began to shift. I knew our attackers. Who else would it be?

Envy was already at the mounds of rubble, and swung his foot out, knocking Ed upside the chin. How could they have taken us down so easily?

"We aren't here to kill you, boy." I heard the sly hiss of the third attacker as she emerged from the shadows. Three long, spiked claws shot into the top of my helm and ripped it away.

"That's enough, Gluttony. I don't want you harming his precious blood seal, and if you sit on him any longer it will crush it." Lust purred, stepping closer to the center of the field. She tossed my helm to the side, and extended her gloved arms. Two nails pinned down each of my limbs, and two dug into my armor dangerously close to my blood seal, causing me to squeak. Gluttony clambered off of my back and waddled over to Lust. He dropped onto the ground, chewing thoughtfully on his thumb.

"Don't hurt brother, please," I begged. I had a plan formed in my mind, if they didn't want us killed than why would she stab the rune? I would easily break away from her claws, and-

I heard Ed's sharp wail as Envy dragged him to his feet by his braid. I could tell some of his limbs and ribs were shattered from the impact of rubble to his skin, he seemed battered enough from the land on the ground.

"Don't like seeing your brother like this, do you? Weak and defenseless, unable to live up to his title of god almighty 'State Dog', huh?" Lust mused, chuckling lightly as she looked down at me. "Do you like this feeling, Alphonse? The feeling of a caged animal?"

"No, I hate it!" I exclaimed, furious that they were talking about Ed in such a way.

"Hatred, you say?" Lust's voice rang as she spoke, seemingly numbing my emotions. "Hatred for what, me? How can you hate me if it is your emotions doing this to you?"

"You're the ones causing them!"

"But it is your emotions you should hate, without them, dear Alphonse, you wouldn't be tied down and helpless. Caged. You'd be able to protect your brother, if not for such pesky morals."

"W...What...?" I stammered, looking her in the eyes now. I had to know what she meant.

"It is no code as to what I'm saying. Seeing as you understand me, dear boy," she hissed, laughing. "I see no point in furthering such emotions. Come back to us once you have demolished your longing to put your brother in harm's way."

Her nails ripped out of my limbs and back, and Envy dropped Edward back onto the pile of rocks. I sat up and watched as Envy, Gluttony, and Lust walked back into the darkness of the forest.

"I could protect Ed?" I asked myself, getting up with some difficulty. I picked Ed up and carried him bridal style as I limped back to our inn. I placed the unconscious blond onto the couch and covered him with a light blanket before going to stand out on the balcony.

"By rendering my emotions?"


End file.
